


Sam And The Dead Porcupine

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: There are tales that were never been told,or for lack of better judgement one would guess. This one is my favorite or at least was....until I knew the WHOLE tale when Sam found,by accident I might say, the skeleton of a porcupine in the trunk of my precious lady...from 15 years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Don't own anything from SPN........and i think im not good with humor...leave a review and let me know what you think XD  


* * *

Sam and The Dead Porcupine

 

There are tales that were never been told,or for lack of better judgement one would guess. This one is my favorite or at least was....until I knew the WHOLE tale when Sam found,by accident I might say, the skeleton of a porcupine in the trunk of my precious lady...from 15 years ago.

 

 

Sam was 10 and we were on a hunt trip searching for a werewolf in the mid of a forest, the motel we stayed was practically beside the forest,so being usual some animals ended invading the motel or being crushed by cars. Sam being the good samaritan he was he kept running around trying to help apparently a porcupine, the little animal seemed like a mashed potato for my view, yet Sam, as hopeful as he was didn't want to believe it, and kept shoving food inside his new friend Spiky.

 

 

Yes...Little Sammy seemed a little lonely those days and kept making friends with the strangest things possible, from dead animals to spoons. No matter what I said he kept talking like Spiky was alive, he even made a collar out of some vines he found in the grass. If someone asked me if my little brother was insane I would always punch them or tell them to fuck off,but inside I had my doubts...

 

 

Trying many times to persuade him that it was dead wasn't easy, almost impossible, I had to call help from the receptionist and John to tell him it was really dead, and only after a long discussion with dad he understood, though I had a little suspicion that he bended the truth when John told him that Spiky was dead and probably turned into a spirit.......Hell break loose fifteen years later... 

 

 

We didn't had any hunt trip going on at this time, a slow week, it would be boring, but now how I regret those words, me...Dean Winchester bested by a porcupine.

It seems that for animals they learn rather slow how to haunt somebody.....well exactly fifteen years, and then you would be in a lot of pain.

 

 

Sammy wanting to not lose a friend had the genius idea of making a hole in the secret compartment of the impala and shoving the dead porcupine inside, hoping to keep at least the damn spirit as a pet, I already said he was lonely that time didn't I?

 

 

Now this whole week we've been sleeping in the impala and always waking up by really pointy needles covered in all our body,not to mention a Porcupine Casper walking around the back seat looking at us with hate and food falling from his mouth,i wonder if he got angry with Sam desecrating his body with fries and burgers.

 

 

We searched until we couldn't stand anymore for the body of the vile creature named Sparky in vain...Up till the damn porcupine thought it was funny pissing and crapping at us, Sam afraid of having another bath of piss decided to tell everything and that's where when finally my suspicions were confirmed.

 

 

Making a bee line for the trunk I was almost going to burn the sucker down when he pissed, really he pissed! His own body!, extinguishing the fire and right after that threw crap right at my mouth.....after what it seemed a decade of pissing/extinguish the fire I put a whole gallon of gas with his body and finally exploded the damn porcupine.

 

Now, Sam is weeping about his loss..............and I, whenever someone asks if he is crazy, just answer: Ask the porcupine!


End file.
